Us
by Kalvin4444
Summary: <html><head></head>After Mitch and Seto begin dating, they must face the trials and tribulations that relationships and publicity bring. Can their romance survive?Oneshot containing Team Crafted and others.</html>


**Welcome to _Us_. I have something to write for school this week, so I won't be able to update anything here. This is to make up for that. I'm terribly sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but there's nothing I can do about English class. **

**Before I do anything, some business to be taken care of:**

**This takes place within _Minecraft_, just like everything else I've written on here.**

**I don't own any YouTubers in this story and this is not based off of real events, so please don't treat it as such. This is fan fiction, 'fiction' being the operative word, and I do not profit in any way from this.**

**A pretty big part of this story is a ship: Bajansorcerer. If you don't like that ship or ships in general, I suggest you find something else to read.**

**Enjoy the story! Positive feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated; however, flames are not.**

* * *

><p>Mitch's heart was racing. He felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering in his chest as he gazed at his crush from across the Hive Survival Games hub.<p>

_You can do this, Mitch_, he thought. _There's nothing to it, really. Just ask him if he'd like to record some videos sometime. It's not like you're asking him out._

_Yeah, but what if he says no? _he argued with himself. _What then?_

_It's worth a try_, he decided. He took a few deep breaths to assuage his nerves and crossed the hub to where Seto was leaning against a wall fiddling with his headset.

"H-hey, Seto?"

Said sorcerer lifted his head and brushed his silky brown hair away from his face.

"Hi, Mitch," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks," Mitch replied, trying not to stumble on his words. "And you?"

"Not bad. Kind of nervous, though. It's been a while since I've uploaded any videos. What will my fans think?"

"They'll probably be glad to see you again," Mitch said. "You have one of the most loyal fanbases out there. They won't judge you for leaving because of personal problems."

"I guess you're right," Seto admitted, smiling slightly. Anything Mitch was going to say melted on his tongue. Goddammit, why did he have to be so adorable?

"So, um, anyway, would you want—would you want to record a few videos sometime?" Mitch asked. "I mean, it's okay if you don't, but..."

"As it turns out, I was on the forums last night and I saw this new co-op adventure map," Seto said. "I've only seen pictures, but it looks good. I was going to ask Kyle if he wanted to record a playthrough of it with me, but I could do it with you instead."

"Are you serious?" Mitch asked.

_Don't sound too eager! _he mentally scolded himself. _That's a major turn-off. Stupid!_

"I—I mean, I'm just kind of surprised is all," he said, backtracking. "It's just that I don't normally do adventure maps, and I'm surprised that you'd ask _me _instead of one of your other friends."

"It's okay if you don't want to do it," Seto replied. "I thought that since you asked to record a few videos with me, that you would be interested and now I've put you in an awkward spot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mitch replied. "It's fine. I'd like to try that."

"Really?" Mitch could detect the excitement in Seto's voice.

"Sure, why not? When did you want to record?" Mitch asked, feeling giddiness build inside of him.

"I was thinking Saturday morning. Does that work for you?' Seto asked.

"Yes, that's great!" Mitch said.

"Cool. See you then!" Seto said cheerfully, brushing past Mitch as he left to join a game. He felt a tingling sensation where Seto had touched him, and a broad smile crept across his face.

* * *

><p>Seto was waiting for Mitch when he arrived at the start of the adventure map on Saturday. His dark brown eyes lit up and he smiled that charming smile of his when he saw Mitch.<p>

"You made it!" he said delightfully. "Let's go. We don't have all day. Do you want to take the intro?"

"N-no, you can have it," Mitch stammered, internally cursing himself for it.

"Okay," Seto said. He switched on his recording equipment, signaling the start of the video. Mitch did the same.

"Hello guys, Setosorcerer here, and welcome to a Minecraft co-op map! I am here with BajanCanadian, and we are playing Quest for the Wind Jewel. Mitch, are you going to read us the rules?"

Mitch crossed to a set of signs on the opposite wall.

"Rule number one: play in survival mode. Rule number two: unless stated otherwise, you may NOT break or place blocks. Rule number three: no cheats, no commands, no mods."

"Well, there goes my whole strategy," Seto muttered. Mitch laughed.

"Rule number four: have fun! Whenever you are ready, go through the doors. Let's go, Seto."

"Yes, let's."

After several hours, they completed the map.

"So yeah, that was...that was something, wouldn't you say, Mitch?" Seto asked, nudging Mitch's arm.

"That was most definitely something. Anyway, please subscribe to Seto's channel," Mitch said, feeling a tingle, stemming from where Seto had touched him, run throughout him.

"And anyone watching on my end, go subscribe to Mitch if you haven't already," Seto completed. "Hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you all later."

They switched off the recording.

"That was fun," Seto said, running a thin hand through his hair. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"I don't know," Mitch asked. "Would you want to do this more often?"

"Of course!" Seto exclaimed. "You're really fun to record with. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"N-no," Mitch said, face heating up.

"They really should, you know," Seto went on, voice suddenly low. He stepped closer. There was only about a foot of space between them.

Mitch didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. Was Seto flirting with him?

_Get over yourself_, he thought. _You're just friends. Nothing more._

Why, then, was Seto showering him with flattery? Why were they standing so close together?

"I have a confession to make," Seto said, dropping his chocolate-colored gaze.

"Go on..." Mitch prompted, heartbeat gaining speed.

"Don't hate me, but...I kind of, sort of, like you. No wait, scratch that. I love you, Mitch," Seto said. "I've loved you for a long time, but I couldn't tell you until now."

"Really?" Mitch asked, the beginnings of a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

"Please don't be mad!" Seto exclaimed. "I'm sorry. This is probably really weird for you. I should just go."

"Don't go!" Mitch called. "I'm not mad. In fact..."

He tilted Seto's chin up and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was magical. Mitch could feel the sparks flying between them. It felt like the entire world except for them melted away. He just wanted to have Seto close to him for eternity.

When they broke apart, Seto was beaming.

"I love you too," Mitch purred.

Seto shrieked excitedly and flung his arms around Mitch's neck. Then he kissed him again, this time with more passion and confidence. And though the second kiss was shorter, it was every bit as memorable as the first.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous," Seto whispered from where he sat before the computer, his hand interlocked with Mitch's. "What will people think?"<p>

"There are going to be haters," Mitch warned. "But people will be supportive. How could they not? And even if they're not, does it really matter what they think? We're happy. You're happy. And that's what matters."

Seto nodded, but he seemed unconvinced. Mitch gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It'll be okay," he said. "Let's get this announcement video recorded."

He switched on the camera.

"What's going on, doods? It's Mitch, or BajanCanadian, and I'm here with Setosorcerer, and we have a big announcement to make. As of last Saturday, we are officially a couple!"

"We love each other very much and are very happy together," Seto added. "Please don't send us hate. This is a brief update video just announcing our status as a couple. We may do a Q and A in the future, but just know for now that we are dating, and I don't know about Mitch, but I couldn't be happier."

"Rest assured, the feeling is mutual," Mitch said, squeezing his hand. "We'll try not to let this change our channels too much, but expect to see more videos with us together. Anyway, please be respectful. This is new to both of us. We will see you later, good bye."

Mitch shut off the camera. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

"Just wait," Seto muttered. "There will be haters."

"They don't matter." Mitch laughed. "They're just jealous that I have someone as amazing as you for a boyfriend."

Seto smiled, but his eyes betrayed uncertainty.

Later that day, the update video was uploaded, and they were scrolling through the comment section together.

Some were supportive:

**I wish you all the happiness in the world. Best of luck with your relationship!**

Some were slightly creepy:

**Will you guys read ship fics about you? Will you leave the adult parts in?**

And then there were the haters. More than they had expected. Some were bashing Mitch:

**Seto get out of that relationship before Mitch dumps you! He's going to, just watch.**

And some were bashing Seto:

**Mitch, why would you want to be with someone like Seto anyway? He's boring and his channel sucks.**

"Why would they be so mean?" Seto asked shakily. Mitch could see tears threatening to spill over.

"It's probably just their initial reaction. I mean, wouldn't you be a bit shocked if your favorite YouTuber suddenly got into a relationship? They'll come around eventually," Mitch reassured him.

But he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody, Jerome here, and I'm here with the cute couple for some Hunger Games," the bacca said.<p>

"Let's do this, biggums!" Mitch exclaimed.

The game started. Mitch charged at spawn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seto doing the opposite. He found his way to a chest and eagerly removed the lid. He found a stone sword, which he extricated quickly, along with an ender pearl, two apples, and golden boots.

"I got a stone sword!" he announced. "Do either of you have any gear? Where are you?"

"I'm running away from spawn," Seto said, sounding nervous. "There are people following me. I can't find any chests."

"I have a stone axe and a wooden sword," Jerome added. "I'll try and find you, Seto."

A cannon sounded.

"No need," Seto said. "I'm dead."

"You're dead?" Mitch repeated.

"Yep."

"Can you mutate?" Jerome asked.

"No."

"This is terrible!" Mitch said in an over-the-top tone. "My one true love is gone!"

"It's okay, I can spectate," Seto reassured him. "I'll be with you in spirit."

Mitch responded to this by singing a loud, off-key rendition of "My Heart Will Go On", Jerome joining in. Seto laughed his sweet, melodic laugh that caused Mitch's thoughts to stop in their tracks.

"Is this a musical episode?" Seto asked teasingly. "If that's how it's going to be, then..."

He launched into his own version of "Love is an Open Door" that was even louder and more off-key. Mitch joined in gleefully.

"Oh, please, no," Jerome groaned jokingly as they belted the lyrics.

The rest of the game went smoothly. The number of players was quickly whittled down to just Mitch, wielding an iron sword, and Jerome, who had just crafted Betty, in the deathmatch.

"How do you want to resolve this, biggums?" Mitch asked. "We have equal weapons, but your armor is better, so..."

"No armor, just 1v1 to the death." Jerome decided. "Ready? Three, two, one, go."

They ran straight at each other, brandishing their weapons. In under ten seconds, the battle was over, with Mitch emerging triumphant. He cheered.

They appeared in the lobby. Seto found Mitch quickly and rewarded him with a brief kiss.

"You did good," he said approvingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go record with Adam and Ty. You guys can record without me if you want. See you later!"

He turned around and left. Mitch watched him go, feeling euphoria and a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"He really loves you, you know," Jerome said. Mitch snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, he really loves you. You can see it in his eyes," Jerome repeated. "You'd better hold on to him, Mitch. You don't meet someone like that often."

* * *

><p>"Why do you stay with me?"<p>

The question came on a quiet evening when they were cuddling in bed. Seto's brown eyes gazed at Mitch, searching his face for the truth.

Mitch was startled by the sudden inquiry. "W-what?"

"Why do you stay with me?" Seto asked again. "There are so many other people out there that would be better boyfriends than I could ever be. You could have anyone you wanted, and you chose the socially-awkward, boring sorcerer that gets depression so often that he disappears off of the Internet for months at a time. That doesn't make sense! Why would someone as amazing as you want to be with someone like me?"

"Seto, you are so much more than what the haters say. You're beautiful and have the cutest voice, but beyond that, you're sweet and talented and fun to be around," Mitch said, pulling Seto close to him.

"And while there are some people who are great boyfriend material, none of them can make my heart stop with a glance. None of them can make me feel like I'm on top of the world when I hold them. None of them can completely halt my train of thought with a smile or a laugh. In short, none of them can ever measure up to you. And if anyone tells you otherwise, they're wrong. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, I was reading the comments on our Hunger Games video with Jerome, and there was someone who posted something along the lines of, 'Did you see how sullen Jerome was in this video, clearly he wants to be with Mitch, why would he ever want to be with someone like you' and so on and so forth. And I know you told me not to listen to the haters, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, and then I started thinking that maybe Jerome _does _want to be with you and maybe I'm not good enough for you, and this probably sounds really stupid and ridiculous. Tell me to shut up, okay?"

Mitch obliged. "Seto, shut up. But that doesn't sound ridiculous at all. It's perfectly normal for hate comments to stick out more than positive ones. That's just the way the mind works. But in the future, try your best to ignore the hate comments, okay? I know you've had trouble with haters in the past."

Seto nodded. "I'll try."

He leaned over and kissed Mitch. But there was a bitter note amidst the sweetness. Seto seemed to pull away a little faster than he had before.

"I should be getting to sleep," he said. "I'm doing a charity livestream tomorrow with Kyle. I really wish I could spend time with you, but I can't miss it. Good night."

He leaned over and turned off their bedside lamp.

"I love you," Mitch said.

"Love you too," Seto replied.

* * *

><p>They had been dating for two perfect months when it happened. It seemed like any other day at first. Mitch had spent the day playing Hunger Games with Vikk and Preston, while Seto recorded a few videos by himself.<p>

When Mitch arrived at their house, Seto was waiting to greet him in the foyer, face stony.

"Is there something wrong?" Mitch asked worriedly.

"We need to talk," Seto replied.

They sat down at their kitchen table. Mitch felt a queasy, uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Listen, Mitch," Seto said. "I love you. I do. And I really wish things didn't have to be this way. But I...I really don't think this relationship is going to work."

And with that, Mitch felt himself splinter. Frantically, he tried to reassemble the pieces before he broke completely.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong? I can change, Seto! I can!" he pleaded.

"It's not you, Mitch," Seto said.

"It's not you either, so it must be me!" Mitch retorted. "You mean the world and more to me, Seto. It will kill me to lose you."

"Mitch, it's not you or me," Seto said shakily. "It's us. It's the notion of us. The truth is that this relationship is killing me. All this publicity, all the hate...it's driving me insane. I don't feel like myself. We can't live our own lives and be happy together. How can we, when everything we do is under scrutiny? I can't do this anymore."

"Seto, I can fix things!" Mitch cried. "I can! Just wait. They'll come around."

"You've been saying that for two months," Seto responded. "Face it, Mitch. They're not going to. I can't do this anymore. Maybe someday we could be together. But that day is not today. I'm sorry."

"Seto..." Mitch said feebly, before he laid his head down and cried.

"I should go," Seto said. "I'll be moving in with Ty. I've already packed. Maybe we can...record sometime?"

But Mitch was sobbing too hard to respond. He heard soft footsteps leaving the kitchen, the sound of a door closing. Closing on everything he cared about.

Seto was gone.

* * *

><p>One week.<p>

One week since his world had been shattered. One week since Seto had left.

Mitch could barely bring himself to eat. He slept in more. He couldn't do much other than scroll through his social media.

Seto had tweeted about the breakup first. Mitch couldn't bring himself to. It would signify that there was no turning back, no more nursing false hope. He had written:

**Mitch and I broke up. There is no ill will between us; some things just don't work out. Please don't ask questions or send hate.**

And then there were the replies:

**Good riddance!**

**The Kick from TC: 2.0.**

**How did you not see it coming?**

**You're too good for him anyway.**

Mitch blinked back tears as he read countless replies condemning him, assuming _he _had initiated the breakup. It was time to set the record straight.

With his still-lovesick heart heavy, he hastily typed up a tweet of his own:

**Why is everyone assuming I broke up with Seto? It's none of your business, please don't ask questions.**

He watched as replies flew in from fans and haters alike.

**I'm sorry to hear about what happened!**

**Yeah, but did he break up with you or was it the other way around?**

**u r a pece of shit 4 doing that 2 Seto i hope u kill urself**

Mitch closed his laptop. He buried his face in his pillow and cried for what felt like the millionth time since Seto had left him.

How had he fallen so hard for someone with a heart of ice? Wait. That wasn't right. It wasn't Seto's fault. He had no one but himself to blame.

He had been so stupidly naïve for believing their relationship would last. He should have seen the signs, should have seen that it would have killed Seto to have such a publicized affair.

Maybe if he hadn't invited complete strangers into his personal life, Seto would have stayed.

Sadness became rage: at himself, at Seto, at the haters, at everything and everyone. He reopened Twitter and typed up another tweet:

**Completely destroyed. How could you do this to me?**

Seto responded two minutes later.

**I told you why our relationship wouldn't work. I'm just as hurt as you are.**

Mitch retweeted it and replied:

**I wasn't talking to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I feel like I have some explaining to do.<strong>

**I have nothing against the Team Crafted fandom, and I am not am not trying to offend anyone. This is in no way implying that the reactions of the haters to Seto and Mitch's relationship are indicative of how _everyone _would react. The hate comments are just that: hate comments. I just feel like that this is what would happen if they ever had a relationship, given that Seto likes his privacy and Bajansorcerer is not a popular ship to begin with. Of course, this is a worst-case scenario, and I could be wrong.**

**Please leave a review; it shows that you care!**


End file.
